Predators Sequel
by MGtwins
Summary: The title is self-explanatory.My version of a possible sequel to the latest movie.Royce and Isabelle pairing,of course.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: OK!First fanfic ever!I'm from Brazil therefore English is not my native language so guys please be nice!This is my version of a possible sequel to Predators(Royce and Isabelle pairing,of course) and I hope you like it! I intend to continue as soon as I get some feedback from 's hope I did okay...Reviews will be highly appreciated!

CHAPTER I:

He was staring at the ceiling for a while now. The old dirty bar he found himself in was no different than any other he had been before. The smells were the same, the faces looked all the same and his beer tasted like shit, exactly like all the others he'd had in places like this.

He liked Honduras that time of year though. He'd been there several times before, mostly when in a mission. This time was no exception. He was used to that: going to some foreign land, taking out his target, getting paid and then starting all over again. He was a mercenary and was fully aware of his job. It never really bothered him though, not up until that moment, that mission.

He took one more sip of his beverage in hopes it would cool him down a bit. It didn't work.

- First time I saw you, you were drinking too, remember? How long has it been? Fifteen years? Well, I guess some things never change, do they?

The older man silenced himself for a brief moment and stared at the younger one sitting on the stool. Then he continued, firmly as before:

- Anyway, why did you call me here for? Want your job back?

This time, he got an answer:

- Actually, no.I already have a job.

As if the old man could sense it, he turned to face the bar window and spotted a sniper far in the distance, clearly aiming at him.

It took less than a second. All Royce could see now was the older man laid down in front of him with a bullet hole in his head. There was blood everywhere and for the first time ever Royce regretted being who he was and doing what he did.

He opened his eyes and sat on the edge of his bed. He looked around to see that the bed beside his was made. "She woke up early today" Royce made a mental statement.

As he made his way to what looked like a kitchen, he thought about the weeks that had gone by since they were dropped in the alien planet. After killing the three predators, Royce and Isabelle took shelter in the abandoned drill Noland used to live in. They have been there ever since. He would go out looking for food or weapons the hunters might had left behind and she would stay in, walking through the station and trying to find something they could use.

When he got by the kitchen's door he stopped for a moment. Isabelle was brewing the coffee she had found yesterday in one of Noland's bags. Royce was now just staring at her. For some reason, he liked having her around. It made him have hope.

- It's the third time this week.

Noticing that Royce got confused with her comment, Isabelle continued:

- …that you have nightmares, I mean.

He looked away. Isabelle had already noticed by then that Royce wasn't much of a talker, especially when it came to his personal life and she wasn't about to insist on that either.

Trying to break the awkwardness of the situation, she poured him a cup of coffee and then handed it to him. The simple touch of hands was all that took to make Isabelle lose her ground. She immediately tried to remove her hand from his touch but he didn't let her do so, not yet. Instead, he held her hand in his for a little longer, his eyes in hers the whole time, not looking away, not even for a fraction of a second.

Finally, he set her free. Isabelle stepped back and looked down. She wasn't used to feel like that around a guy, any guy for that matter, especially a guy like Royce. He was a selfish bastard who was willing to kill everybody in order to stay alive. She had to admit though that he did save her life when she was about to fall into that hole, that he did come back for her when she was about to be murdered by Edwin…" Shit!" she cursed mentally to herself. She hated the effect Royce had on her.

After a few more moments, she looked up again only to see Royce still staring at her; he seemed almost amused by her embarrassment. The amusement didn't last long. Royce got serious again and said:

- I found a trail through the woods…yesterday while I was out looking for food…a couple of miles from here.

...

"We've been walking for hours. This trail doesn't seem to have an end!"

Isabelle thought to herself while she was following Royce through the unknown path. Royce was far ahead, but walking slower than before.

"He looks tired, but would never admit it."

She continued her line of thought before being interrupted by a furious Royce.

- Fuck!

He cursed aloud and carried on:

- What kind of idiot builds a trail that ends in a lake? We walked forever for that shit? You gotta be kidding me…

Isabelle was way too tired to calm him down. So, instead of trying to do so, she sat by the lake, stayed in silence and gave him a moment. He was really pissed. After a few moments of cursing and throwing stones in the lake, Royce finally calmed himself down a bit. Just when they were about to head back to the station, an alien bird came flying above them and headed towards the waterfall. For their surprise, the bird managed to go through it indicating a crack between the rocks behind the waterfall.

- Perhaps whoever built this trail wasn't so stupid after all.

Royce said with a smirk.

- Let's go after it!

Isabelle exclaimed and then continued:

- This trail leads to something beyond the waterfall. Let's find out what it is!

Before she could even begin to move, Royce turned to her and stated:

- It's dark already. We'll camp here for the night and tomorrow morning we'll go after that bird.

...

Royce and Isabelle were sat by the fire they set up in order to keep themselves warm during the night. The nights in that planet could be very cold.

- It was a good idea, you know…Following the trail.

Isabelle broke the silence between them.

- Well, I guess we'll only know that for sure by morning, right?

Royce said and then continued to stare at the waterfall.

He definitely wasn't the "we'll make it, everything will be just fine" kind of guy, but he was doing all he could to keep them safe as long as possible. Then, it hit her: she never really thanked him for saving her life, not even once. He's been saving her ass since they got on that rock and she never stopped for a second to say simply "thank you". She was about to redeem herself though:

- Thank you for coming back. I guess I never said it aloud before. I'd be dead but now if you hadn't.

- Well, if I hadn't I would be dead too, so I guess THAT was a good idea.

Isabelle couldn't help the smile on her face. He was right though. If he had gotten on board of that ship he would've died in the explosion. Isabelle winced at the thought of that.

...

It was very late at night by now and Royce was still up. He had to watch the perimeter and check for weird noises coming from the bushes. He had to be alert, always alert. He sat by the fire to rest for a bit when something caught his eye: Isabelle was shaking in her sleep. "She must be cold." Royce made a mental note. He then took his shirt off and put it over her. After a couple of minutes she wasn't shaking anymore. Royce got lost in the moment, just looking at her sleep. She had been there for several weeks now, unable to take a decent shower or wash her hair properly but still she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Royce couldn't remember the last time he felt like that over a girl. Maybe he never did. With Isabelle he was vulnerable, he let his guard down and that was not a good thing, not when you're a ruthless mercenary… "Shit!" he cursed mentally to himself. He hated the effect Isabelle had on him.

...

Isabelle opened her eyes slowly. She vaguely remembered being really cold at one point of the night and then, just like magic, the cold went away and she fell asleep like an angel. Only then she noticed Royce's shirt over her shoulders and understood the reason for the cold's disappearance. Royce was still by the ashes of the previous fire and as if he could feel she was already awake he turned to face her. She gave him a little smile.

- You snore. Now, let's go for a swim.

It was all he said.

...

The water was cold but they managed to get to the waterfall. They looked at each other before taking a deep breath and disappearing under the falling waters. A few moments later, they emerged already on the other side of the waterfall. It looked like a cave. Royce and Isabelle got on their feet and started walking through a very narrow path in between the rocks. The place was poorly lit so they had to be extra careful.

- Told you this was a good idea!

Isabelle said in an almost whisper.

They walked a little more only to be stopped by a giant wall blocking the way. Royce noticed the sunlight coming into the cave from the top of the rock. They would need to climb it up in order to get outside again.

- Still think this was a good idea?

Royce asked, eyes on the wall they were about to climb.

Hours passed and they found themselves in the middle of the way now. Isabelle was unbelievably tired; she had never climbed in her life and that was a high wall. Royce was a few meters ahead and by the looks of it he had done that before. Suddenly, Isabelle stepped on a loose stone and lost her balance. She was hanging by a hand, knowing that if she fell there was not a chance in hell she would make it. She was losing her grip. She wasn't going to hold up for much longer. Isabelle didn't want to die like that, not without getting out of that fucking planet, not without telling Royce that…A hand grabbed her right arm and pulled her up. Royce was now staring at her with a scared look she had never seen before and didn't even know existed. When he was sure she was okay, he looked away and continued to climb. They were almost at the summit. Once they got there, Royce and Isabelle were almost blinded by the sunlight. When they got used to the clarity again, they couldn't believe in their eyes. Down there, in the middle of the forest, they could spot what looked like a lab of some sorts. The place seemed to be in ruins but maybe they could find something there, someone there. They could still have hope.

...


	2. Chapter 2

This is a small one. Promise I'll update soon. Hope you guys enjoy it and continue to read it! And trust me; it won't be as shocking as I made it sound!

CHAPTER II:

The lab's interior looked even worse. That place must have been abandoned for years. The main entrance led to a very extensive hall. Royce and Isabelle decided to follow it and learn more about the place. Through the hall, they were able to get access to several numbered rooms. Most of the rooms were destroyed, but they looked like small human labs: microscopes, computers, even a few chairs and tables could be spotted through the wreckage. They continued to explore the facility trying to find something useful. Suddenly, Royce stopped.

- What is it?

Isabelle asked in a whisper.

Royce was now standing in front of a door that led to a staircase. They agreed on taking the stairs and, a few moments later, they found themselves in a chamber underground. The chamber was much bigger than the rooms from the first floor. There was something very particular about it though, unlike the rest of the lab, the chamber looked incredibly preserved. However, that wasn't the only thing that caught their attention. In the middle of the big room, all they could see were innumerous tanks filled with some green liquid. Each tank contained a different alien creature in a coma state. Royce and Isabelle couldn't stop staring at the tanks, at the creatures inside of them.

- What are these things?

Isabelle asked, still astounded by the image.

Just then, through the glass of one of the tanks, she could spot Royce coming fast towards her.

- I heard something.

He said.

Isabelle got her gun and held it at ready. She aimed at the door where the sounds apparently were coming from. They just had to wait now. Wait for God knows what and hope they would be able to kill it when it finally showed up. They were ready to shoot anything that would come walking through that door. Royce and Isabelle were highly well trained soldiers, prepared to face any kind of dangerous situation. They were ready to go, ready to die if that were the case. But not even all training in the world could've ever prepared them for what they saw.


	3. Chapter 3

Guys I'm back! This will be bigger than the previous one and a lot of things will start to make sense, I mean I hope they do otherwise I'm a shitty writer.

CHAPTER III:

All Royce and Isabelle could see now was a silhouette by the door. It was too dark to see anything else. Unless the thing standing there was a mutant basketball player, there was no way that was a human silhouette. They were used to aliens by then anyway. When it finally came to the dim light and showed itself to Royce and Isabelle they couldn't help but to step back a little, guns still at ready, shocked by the looks of the creature. Anatomically, it looked a lot like a human being, except for its height and excessive leanness. It had a very pale skin and red eyes. The hands and feet were too big for its body just like its skull. It was wearing a loose on piece outer garment that resembled a toga.

- Humans. Their favorite game.

The creature said, in English, for their surprise.

- What the fuck are you?

Royce asked with his gun pointed at the alien's head.

- A survivor. But unlike you people, I wasn't brought here. I was born here.

The alien answered in a low tone and then continued:

_- My species arrived to this planet 3000 years ago. When we first got here, the place was deserted. We started as an agricultural society based on food exchange. With time, as we perfected our techniques, we started to develop genetically modified seeds due to the growth of the population. These new seeds could be produced in large scale and the gap between the harvest seasons was shorter. The villages were functional, we lived in peace. Then, they came. At first, we thought they were refugees from another planet but then…They destroyed the villages, killed the people and burned the land. The ones who survived from the genocide were reduced to slavery. They did all that without a purpose. It was like they'd feel some sort of sick pleasure doing it. _

- They were also hunting us for no apparent reason, just for sport.

Royce interrupted.

_- That's what they do. They have been doing this for a long time. With my species was the same in the beginning…but then they realized they could use us for something else other than just the game. Like I told you before, me and my kind have a particular knowledge about genetics and the invaders decided to use that for their own benefit. Among the slaves, they picked the ones with advanced knowledge and forced them to work in facilities like this one._

- And they picked you?

Royce asked, sarcastically.

_- Actually, I was the head chief of this lab. They built many others around the planet and in all of them we would do the exact same thing._

- And what was that?

A curious Isabelle asked.

_- You see, they are killers with a very precise goal: turn themselves into better killers. That's why they brought you people here .It is a training for them. In order to become ultimate killers they needed the best game they could get, so we were forced to create monsters, genetically modified creatures designed to annihilate anything they would see. Those things were the perfect game…too perfect actually. They would learn quickly and started to adapt themselves to the hunters' techniques and then started to kill them off. After a while, the hunters realized they didn't stand a chance against their new game and decided to shut down the labs and eliminate everybody. When we learned about their plan we hid this one creature, the strongest one in hopes we could use it as a way to set us free. They blamed us for what had happened and as retaliation they killed everyone who had remained. I was one of the few who managed to escape. We stayed hidden for as long as we could. With time, the remaining of my kind started to die: ones from hunger, others from unknown diseases brought by the hunters... In the end, I was the only one that was left. Once they stopped looking for survivors and headed back to their planet, I went to the surface again. I walked for days until I got back to this lab, my lab, the only one still standing. I've been living here ever since. This planet has become a game preserve. Now they only return for a few days to hunt the things they have picked up along the galaxy, like you people._

- So, they're really coming back?

Isabelle asked again.

- Yes. A new season will begin very soon. Maybe you'll have a chance to get out of here.

The alien answered with a calming voice.

- Yeah, that's very interesting and all but what about the creature you guys hid I don't know where? It could be very useful now.

Royce said.

- There's a down side to every story my friend…

It said almost sarcastically and continued:

- The creature is still hidden and under my constant surveillance but unfortunately it remains inactive.

- What do you mean?

Both Isabelle and Royce asked at the same time.

- All creatures possessed an activation code. A code that only the hunters had access to. Without it they remain in a coma state.

- Like these ones?

Isabelle asked pointing to the tanks.

- No, these are all failed experiments. They're all dead. However, the hunters still have the code somewhere in their ship's computer.

Royce stood up from where he was sitting looking excited:

- So, we wait for them to come back and once they do, we get into that ship, steal the code, get the freak up and running so it can kill the three fuckers and then we get to go home.

- Well, it can be more complicated than that.

The alien said to Royce but he wasn't listening anymore.

- So, is that creature of yours any good?

The mercenary asked, now facing the alien.

- Allow me to show you.

…

They were now in a different room, still underground facing a medium-sized skinny creature inside of a tank. It looked harmless.

- So, is that the thing that can single-handily kill all those fuckers and set your planet free?

Royce said with sarcasm.

- Looks can be deceiving…Don't get fooled by them. That's a common error among you humans. If we get the code…Well, then you'll see what it's capable of.

The alien replied.

…

The alien led Royce and Isabelle to a room that looked like a bedroom so they could rest for the night.

- You two look tired. Luckily for you my species share some of your habits. There's a shower with hot water by the end of that room. By the way, my name is Zeltron.

The humanoid stated.

Isabelle's smile had never gotten bigger as she made her way down the hall and into the room the alien had indicated. She was so happy she'd finally be able to take a nice decent shower…

…

After a long while, Isabelle returned from her shower feeling brand new. Zeltron had gotten her some remaining human clothes that were stored in one of the many rooms in the lab. She entered the room where Royce and Zeltron found themselves in. At that moment, Royce's jaw just dropped. Isabelle was wearing a short yellow dress and had her dark curly hair hanging loose.

- I think it's a little too tight. But it's great wearing something clean for a change.

She said looking at her new garment.

- I'm afraid that is the only piece that would fit you. Most of the clothes were destroyed and it has been to long since last time I had guests.

Zeltron replied.

Royce was still spellbound by Isabelle's beauty. Sure he found her hot and everything, in fact, he noticed how beautiful she was by the second he laid eyes on her, weeks ago, when they were dropped on that rock. But now, she looked like a goddess. The dress revealed a lot of skin, skin that Royce hadn't been able to see yet. She was always wearing her military uniform, hair in a pony tail… "She has a gorgeous body."Royce thought to himself. "And she probably doesn't even know it." He continued. He loved her curly dark hair and now it looked curlier than ever. She was smiling and never looked more stunning and peaceful. Just breathtaking. Royce wondered if she knew how amazing she was…

- I'm gonna get some sleep now. Tomorrow morning I wake up early and go get us some food, ok?

Isabelle stated taking Royce back to reality.

- Good night.

Zeltron said.

Royce kept looking at her until she disappeared by the door. There was a moment of silence between the two remaining beings in the room.

- She seems like a good person.

The alien broke it off.

- She is.

Royce confirmed.

- They usually don't bring good people to this planet…

Zeltron wondered and then carried on:

- You should've told her she looked beautiful.

- Excuse me?

Royce asked, looking confused.

- Isn't that what the males of your species do when they want to please the females they care about? You say they look beautiful?

The humanoid asked, looking confused himself.

- It's more complicated than that.

Royce said a little embarrassed by that awkward conversation.

- I'm sorry. My knowledge about human relationships is limited.

After saying that, Zeltron stood up and headed to another room. Royce kept staring at the floor.

…

When Royce walked in the bedroom, Isabelle was still up, getting ready to sleep. She was still wearing the yellow dress.

- This shower was the best thing that's happened to me since we got here.

Isabelle stated while setting her bed.

- Since we were dropped here, you mean…

Royce corrected her.

Isabelle turned to face him and gave him a little smile. Then; she laid down on the bed and turned around, facing the wall.

- You look…nice with that… thing you got on.

Royce almost whispered already regretting saying that.

Isabelle's smile had never gotten bigger. She allowed herself to enjoy that moment for a bit before getting lost in her dreams.

Notes: I don't know…Maybe some plot holes?Feel free to point them up if there's any! I suck at names so Zeltron (yeah, Star Wars reference) was the best I could come up with. Reviews still are highly appreciated! Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER IV:

The jungle was quiet. Zeltron and Isabelle had been there for more than an hour now. They were hidden behind a large tree just waiting for their future meal to come out of its hideout. By the looks of it, that would take a long while so Isabelle decided to start a conversation:

- How come you speak English so well?

Zeltron broke off from his thoughts and answered:

- You're not the first humans ever brought to this planet. Like I said, humans are their favorite game. I can speak many others of your languages. I came in contact with several humans before you two arrived. With time, I learned how to communicate with you people. I tried to help as many as I could but none of them survived, except for this one man. I never knew his name. He would always say he was better on his own. I don't know what happened to him, maybe he's still alive.

- He isn't.

Isabelle said, fully aware of the fact that the man Zeltron was talking about was Noland.

Finally the creature they were hunting came out of its hiding place just to be welcome by a sniper's rifle shot in the head. As Zeltron was picking up the dead animal, Isabelle asked:

- Have you seen Royce today? When I woke up this morning he'd already left.

- You really care about him, don't you?

The alien answered with another question.

- It's just that he has a thing for leaving people behind…

Isabelle answered with a sad voice.

- He would never leave you.

Zeltron replied.

Isabelle looked surprised by the humanoid's statement. She didn't have the time to say anything though because just then, Royce showed up to lighten her heart.

- Where the hell have you been?

Isabelle asked with her best angry tone.

She waited for a good answer but all she got was:

- So, what are we having for dinner?

…

For the first time in almost a month, Royce and Isabelle were having a decent meal. It was delicious; actually. Zeltron was the responsible for their fantastic dinner.

- So, in two days, a new season begins…

Isabelle said after she finished her last bite.

- It's been this way for decades. The same gap between seasons. In two days, another season begins and we'll have a chance to get the code.

Zeltron added.

- Well, this time, you'll get help. We're gonna get that code so you can get your plant back and we can get back to ours.

Isabelle stated.

She was more hopeful than ever and Royce liked seeing her like that... Suddenly, a big explosion was heard by the trio. It seemed to come from one of the rooms. Royce and Isabelle grabbed their guns as fast as they could and headed to the door.

- They're early.

Those were Zeltron's only words.

Royce and Isabelle were still by the door, guns at ready, waiting for the creature to come out of the darkness. There was a moment of total silence before it finally appeared. Zeltron was right. A predator was now standing in the middle of the hall, facing them. Royce and Isabelle were not willing to give it a chance so they started to shoot frantically. Just then, the predator began to run towards them and became invisible. They kept shooting but that didn't seem to work at all. The fucker just wouldn't die, not even twinge at the bullets hitting its body. They were about to get caught so they decided to run to another room, looking for cover. By the time they finally got to the other room, the predator had already disappeared from sight. They were trapped in there without knowing where the predator was. "Maybe it just left. No, that's not possible, unless it's toying with us…"Royce couldn't stop thinking about a variety of possible scenarios. Just then, the mercenary was dragged back to reality by Zeltron's words:

- There are some explosives stored in room 's not too far from here.

- You're crazy; we don't even know where that thing is.

Royce whispered.

- So, let's find out!

The alien said and ran through the door. By the movement, the predator appeared again and started to chase after Zeltron. The humanoid managed to outrun it and got to the room he was aiming for. The hunter stopped for a bit before entering the same room. It looked empty and dark. The predator went through the door looking for its prey. Suddenly, the door closed behind it. It was Zeltron. He managed to lock it too. The hunter turned to face the alien behind the door. Facing the predator as well, Zeltron stated:

- You are not welcome to this planet anymore.

The humanoid, then, pushed the button that would active the explosives.

- ZELTRON!

Isabelle yelled after the big explosion heard by the two soldiers. She ran towards the sound of it hoping to find him still alive. But deep inside, she knew it was too late.

…

It was raining a lot. Royce and Isabelle were now staring at a grave they'd dug earlier. Since they couldn't find Zeltron's body through the wreckage that only symbolized his funeral. Isabelle was devastated. Just when she thought they had an actual chance to get back to Earth…Other than that, she was becoming really close to Zeltron, she was beginning to like having him around.

- Why would he do that? He knew he wouldn't be able to get out of that room in time…

The sniper managed to say between sobs.

- What are we gonna do now?

She asked, tears rolling down her face.

- We're gonna get that fucking code.

Royce stated firmly and then walked back to the lab. After all, it was raining a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello guys! Here I am again! My sister and I tried to add up some drawings she's been working on along the chapters but it didn't work. Does anybody know if it's possible to add pictures to the stories? Well, anyway…Here we go:

CHAPTER 5:

Isabelle couldn't stop crying. She just couldn't accept Zeltron's death. She entered the bedroom soaking wet. Royce was by his bed, taking off his wet clothes. The sniper decided to do the same. She was having a hard time trying to see through the tears filling her eyes though. Still not a word from Royce. He was now only with his pants on. After a few more minutes of his silence and her sobs, the mercenary went up to Isabelle. She was only with her black tank top and pants on. Her hair was hanging loose, rainwater dripping from it. At first, Royce didn't know what to say, he wasn't particularly good at making people feel better but he decided to give it a try:

- He knew that was the only way… He chose to save us because he knew we can get the code…

Royce stepped closer to Isabelle. She was still crying but managed to say:

- I'm just tired…Tired of being here…tired of surviving. No matter what we do, they always seem to be a step ahead of us…

- A step ahead or not, we're gonna get that code, kill those bastards and get outta this rock.

Royce said now facing her completely. He gently wiped the tears from her eyes and stated:

- I promise.

Isabelle, for some reason, felt better at the sound of his words. She gave him a half smile. She wasn't crying anymore.

- Now, why don't you go take a shower? Last time that really cheered you up.

Royce suggested, trying to light her up.

- God! Do I look that bad?

Isabelle asked, smiling a bit.

- You look beautiful.

Royce finally said.

There was no other possible answer to her question. Royce couldn't have said anything else. Her eyes and nose were red from crying too much, her hair was all messed up from the rain, she wasn't wearing any make up at all and yet she looked beautiful. Even more beautiful than when she was wearing that yellow dress and Royce finally had the balls to say it. He didn't want to keep denying his feelings for her. He had feelings for her and he was pretty aware of them. This wasn't just a mere physical attraction anymore; this was something else, something bigger, deeper…Royce could finally come clean and tell Isabelle how he really felt, but, since he wasn't particularly good at expressing his emotions verbally, he decided to show her instead. He grabbed Isabelle by her waist, pulling her in and then kissed her like he had never kissed anybody before.

Isabelle closed her eyes. There couldn't have been a worse moment for him to do that: they were being hunted by alien monsters, the closet thing of a friend they had had just passed away and yet, nothing ever felt more right than that kiss. The sound of the rain silenced the voices in Isabelle's head. She couldn't hear anything anymore. She could only feel Royce's lips on hers and that was enough. Isabelle surrendered in his arms. The intensity of the kiss would increase by the second and they no longer could control their bodies. Royce's hands gently slid over her stomach, aiming for her pants' button. After a few seconds, Isabelle's wet pants were already on the floor. Her legs were now being warmed by Royce's body. That felt so good…His kisses were breathtaking and the last one nearly killed her. That would be a good way to die. As if he knew she was gasping for air, Royce removed his lips from hers for just a moment, allowing her to breathe. He wanted her so bad…Before kissing her again, Royce looked right into her eyes. He needed to be sure that was real. He needed to be sure she was his. Isabelle lost herself in those green eyes. No other man had ever looked at her quite like that before. She knew that was real. She was his.

They slowly walked to the sniper's bed. Gently, Royce laid her in it. After taking off his boots, he laid himself over her. That was the last time he would let her take a breath. Royce kissed Isabelle in the best way a man can kiss a woman.

…

They watched the whole scene like it meant nothing. For them, the two humans were just prey. The two remaining predators watched the whole scene from their ship like it meant nothing. They were about to go hunting again. After all, they had a score to settle.

Notes: I don't know…I think Royce and Isabelle shippers got happy with this one! Maybe the ending got a little obscure, but that was the idea. Things will make sense in upcoming chapters so stay tuned. Reviews please!


	6. Chapter 6

Notes: Just to clarify: I tend to repeat some sentences that I already used and that is intentional…Just in case you're wondering…

CHAPTER 6:

Isabelle opened her eyes. She had slept like an angel. She had slept in Royce's arms. His scent was still on her pillow. She smiled at the sunlight that was now lighting the whole bedroom. She sat on the bed and looked around. Royce wasn't there. She grabbed his shirt, put it on and exited the room. She walked through the hall until she heard noises coming from one of the numbered rooms. There he was. Royce was staring at several television screens. Oddly, they were all working, but she couldn't see anything from where she was. "That must have been a surveillance room."Isabelle thought to herself before finally entering the place.

- Nightmares again?

She asked, walking towards where Royce was sitting.

- Not tonight. Just couldn't sleep.

He answered and then turned to face her.

Now was Isabelle that was staring at the TV screens. All of them would display different locations of the hunters' camp.

- Where did you get these?

The sniper asked curiously.

- That day you and Zeltron went hunting I left before you guys and installed cameras all around their camp. They hadn't arrived by then. I didn't mention it earlier because I didn't know if they were gonna work.

Royce said; eyes on the TVs.

- Where did you get the cameras in the first place?

Isabelle asked again.

- They were in there.

Royce pointed to some lockers located in the back of the room and carried on:

- I thought they were broken, but were just turned off. I think the cameras were used for the lab monitoring when those things used to run the planet. With these, we'll be a step ahead of them.

After saying that, Royce stood up and went to Isabelle. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. She gave him a big smile that knocked him off his feet. He didn't hate the effect she had on him anymore. In fact, he kinda liked it. They could be killed at any second by ruthless alien monsters but, strangely, they didn't seem to mind. At least not in that moment. He kept looking at her and made her ask:

- What?

- Just thinking….

He divagated and then continued:

- You look pretty hot with my shirt on…

Isabelle wrapped her arms around his neck.

- But you look hotter off of it.

Royce stated with a smirk.

He didn't give her any time to reply. Royce missed kissing her already so he pulled her even closer and gave her a passionate kiss. He just couldn't understand how he managed to survive that long without having her lips against his in moments like this. He mentally called himself an asshole for taking too long to make a move. But he had to admit: she scared him a little bit. Actually, his feelings for her scared the hell out of him. It was different with her and that was scary but it was also amazingly good. He laughed at the irony. He had to go to hell in order to find his slice of heaven...Shit! He was overthinking things. He decided the best thing to do was to enjoy his moment with Isabelle so he deepened the kiss. She was responding to every touch of his with the same passion. Suddenly, Isabelle broke the kiss and stepped back, looking outside.

- Did you hear that?

She asked, alert.

- Hear what?

Royce asked a little frustrated due to the brutal interruption.

Just then, something was thrown at the window and went right through it. The two soldiers only had time to take cover under the control panels. After the sound of broken glass there was a total silence. Royce and Isabelle got up and stepped to the lying creature on the floor. It was certainly dead and it looked familiar.

- It's one of those things from the cages…

Isabelle exclaimed.

After a while of silence, Royce finally stated:

- It's a warning. They know we're here.

- How is that possible? With the explosion, I thought they would think we were dead…

The sniper was in disbelief.

The both of them stood there for a moment, staring at the dead creature, not knowing when the hunters planned on attacking. They could be killed at any second by ruthless alien monsters but now they seemed to mind. They really seemed to mind.

Some other notes: I know, another short one but I promise things will get better…Final chapter coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7:

It was night already. The lab was quiet now just like the two soldiers living in it. The good morning they were having was destroyed by the sound of reality breaking through the window, literally. The dead creature thrown at it earlier was nothing more than a reminder. Royce and Isabelle couldn't forget they were being hunted. They couldn't forget it not even for one second. That could cost their lives. Royce just couldn't forgive himself for letting his guard down like that. He was a highly trained soldier/mercenary able to put up a fight against anything that walked but in that moment with Isabelle he was completely vulnerable. If the hunters wanted, they could've attacked him right there and he would've been easily taken. Luckily the morning incident was just a warning but that could've cost his life or even worse: Isabelle's life. Royce didn't want to think about that for any longer. He was starting to hate the effect Isabelle had on him again. The hate disappeared though at the very moment he saw her standing by the door.

- You're too quiet.

The sniper observed.

Royce couldn't help but to give her a little smile. Who was he kidding? He had fallen for her big time and knew it. He had never been so scared in his life. He couldn't lose her. That was not an option. Not anymore. He'd had it. They needed to get out of that planet. He couldn't just be waiting for the perfect moment to come along anymore. The hunters were already there and that meant their ship was already there too. They could get the code, active Zeltron's creature and then get an actual chance to go home. He had never cared much about Earth before but he wanted to go home, go home with Isabelle. He'd had it. Their plan was going down that night. Royce had figured out everything by then:

- They knew exactly where to find us. This place is enormous but that thing was thrown in that specific room. They didn't just get lucky, they knew we were there.

- What are you saying?

Isabelle asked.

- I think they're watching us.

Royce stated.

- How is that possible?

Isabelle asked again.

- The cameras. Remember when I told you they were probably used for the lab surveillance?

Royce started.

- Yes, so?

She asked. Still not understanding where he was going with all of that.

- Well, maybe they didn't shut down the entire system. Maybe there are some cameras left…hidden cameras.

The mercenary finally concluded.

Isabelle was shocked. If that were true, they could kiss their little plan goodbye.

- We gotta find them and turn them off!

She practically yelled.

- Yeah, we gotta find them but we can't turn them off.

Royce said.

- Why not?

The sniper was desperate.

- Because if you do so, they'll know we've found out about their little vendetta.

Royce answered.

- Vendetta?

Isabelle was now confused.

- They're not early. They came back with a purpose. We killed their friends, they got pissed and now they have to kill us to even the score. It's not about the hunt anymore.

He explained it all.

Isabelle took a moment. That was a lot of information for just one night. After a while, she finally lamented:

- We're doomed, then. They got the upper hand again…

- Relax, you're forgetting something.

Royce looked incredibly calm given the situation.

- What?

She asked hopeless.

- We've got some cameras of our own.

He had a plan.

…

Royce was by the table reloading his gun. He was gonna need it. Isabelle was about to do the same with her rifle but decided against it. She didn't put much faith in Royce's plan. It was way too risky. Sure they were running out of options but that didn't seem right.

- You're crazy, you know…

Isabelle finally said what she was thinking.

Royce lifted his head up to face her:

- What are you talking about?

- We can't pull that off! You know we can't!

Isabelle exclaimed. She knew the plan was just too dangerous.

- Look, we gotta try something, all right?

Royce was getting mad.

- Yeah! You're right! But we gotta try something that won't get us killed!

She responded. They were officially having their first fight.

- Got a better idea?

The mercenary asked rudely.

- You're an asshole.

Isabelle was frustrated by Royce's stubbornness.

- You know what, I don't need you. I can do this by myself.

Royce stated, leaving the room.

- Royce! Royce!

She called out for him but he didn't look back.

…

If they could smile, they certainly would. From their ship, the predators had just watched the whole argument between the humans. That was perfect. They saw when the man exited the lab, leaving the woman completely alone and vulnerable. Separately, they would be easier to kill. The hunters couldn't ask for a better opportunity. That was it. The hunt was about to begin.

…

Isabelle was left alone in the facility. She wouldn't lie, she was scared. The hunters were in the planet and very aware of her location. Her rifle was loaded and at sight. Hopefully it would do the trick. She started to think about Royce. He really did piss her off earlier but it was too damn dark for him to be walking around. The sniper was certain that Royce would come back soon and apologize for his behavior so when she heard the sound of steps coming towards the bedroom she just knew she was right. Isabelle wouldn't give in and run to his arms that easily though. She waited for him by her bed, arms crossed and with her best angry face. The steps were closer now so she knew he was about to enter the room. Isabelle turned to face him coming through the door but Royce was not who she saw. Standing by the door there it was. One of the hunters was now looking at her; red laser pointed to her head. Isabelle had her gun at sight but out of reach. She was going to die. She was going to die alone.

Notes: Next chapter will be the final one so stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 8

Ok! This is it! I really hope you guys like it! I had a blast writing the whole story and I want to thank everybody who read it and wrote reviews! Special thanks to green-eyed troublemaker! Here we go:

CHAPTER 8:

She was going to die alone. She had that coming anyway. She was no better than the creature standing right in front of her. She was a murderer as well. She had killed people, a lot of people. She did it for her country but still… She had killed too many people and couldn't stop thinking that she deserved it all. That supposed to be her fate and it was time to accept it. She closed her eyes. She was ready. A shot was heard… Isabelle was still standing with her eyes closed. She opened them slowly only to see the hunter dead on the floor with a big hole in its head. Maybe she wasn't the monster she thought she was; maybe she was being given a second chance or maybe, and more likely, Royce's plan had just worked. The mercenary came running to the door to see if she was okay and make sure that thing was really dead.

- I guess your plan worked!

Isabelle exclaimed.

- You didn't need to call me an asshole though…

Royce said, still checking the room.

- I was trying to be convincing.

She said with a smirk.

He smiled at her a little before handing her the rifle.

- Let's go! There's one more out there!

Royce and Isabelle didn't know for sure if the last predator was in fact inside the lab. They couldn't risk it all and just go to their camp to get the code without knowing that. The hall looked empty but given the hunter's ability to stay invisible that didn't mean much. They had to be extra careful. They decided to split up and check the other rooms. Royce headed left and Isabelle headed right.

Royce wasn't exactly thrilled with Isabelle alone looking for a giant alien assassin and was praying he'd be the one to run into it. He entered the surveillance room. The last room on the left. It was quiet and dark. What a bad combination! He stepped to the monitors that were now turned off. Nothing there. The place was completely deserted. Just when Royce was about to leave the room and find Isabelle he looked at one of the TV screens only to see the hunter's reflection in it. The remaining predator fired its laser gun but the mercenary was faster. Royce jumped out of the window, leaving the predator shooting at the control panels. He ran back into the lab to check on Isabelle. Royce was passing through the hall when he spotted her at the distance, coming towards him. She was out of breath by the time she got to him. Isabelle already knew the predator was there. With the hunter in the lab they could finally go to the ship and get the code. Royce knew, however, that if the two of them went together to the camp, the alien would follow and probably kill them. They needed something to keep the hunter distracted for their plan to work. They needed a diversion. There was only one way: one of them had to stay as bait so the other one could get to the code and active the creature in time.

Royce had always been a self-declared bastard who would do anything to survive, including taking other lives to save his own. He was a mercenary. Getting out of situations like that was his job and he had always been selfish enough not to care about the possible casualties. About a month ago he wouldn't have thought twice before leaving Isabelle as bait in order to save his own ass. In fact, he did that. About a month ago the choice would've been pretty obvious. But what about now? Royce had taught himself to put his survival above all. This was one of his rules. The one he had never broken. The one he was about to break now. Royce had never understood why some people would risk their lives to save others. It didn't make any sense to him. Just then, he looked at Isabelle and it became clear: he was willing to risk his life for her, willing to die for her. It still didn't make any sense to him at all but nothing ever felt more right. He had never imagined how he would die but if that really happened, he'd be glad she was the reason. Dying for the woman you love was a good way to go. He was finally ready to love. He was finally ready to die.

- Well, since that fucker is here that means the camp is free.

Royce started. He looked at Isabelle and continued:

- Ok! One of us has to stay here as bait. You go and get the code. I think you'll be able to active the creature from there. Get the ship ready; set the coordinates just like Zeltron taught us, ok?

- What are you saying? I'm not leaving you!

Isabelle stated firmly.

- Is, listen to me! This is the only way! I'll be there, I promise. Look, I'll set up this watch to go off in twenty minutes. If I don't show up in time…

- Stop it! I'm not going without you!

She was desperate.

- You have to! You gotta do it for you, for me and for Zeltron!

Royce finally said, cupping her face in his hands.

Isabelle was crying but the guy had a point. She wiped the tears rolling down her face and said:

- You better be there or I'll kill you myself.

Royce let out a small laughter and stroked her face.

- Come back to me, ok?

She said in a whisper.

- Always.

He stated.

Just when she was about to leave, Royce grabbed her arm:

- Wait!

He kissed her. He kissed her with all his passion, all his love. He felt a thrill passing through every fiber of his being. He was there completely. He had her in his arms and in his heart. Suddenly, Royce broke off the kiss and in a blink of an eye he was gone. They had twenty minutes.

…

19min13s

Royce decided to take one last look back. He still could see Isabelle running to one of the lab's exit doors. That could be the last time he'd ever see her…The mercenary then decided to focus on what he had to do.

18min54s

Isabelle didn't look back. She swallowed hard and exited the lab.

17min42s

Royce was now running through the hall. Not cautiously. Not this time. He had to be seen. "Where's that thing?"He couldn't stop thinking about Isabelle. What if that monster had found her first? What if…Royce's thoughts were interrupted by a gun shot. "That was close!" The mercenary thought to himself. He smiled. Isabelle was safe.

17min03s

Isabelle could spot the ship from there. She sprinted. The faster she could get to the ship, the faster she'd be able to get the code and the faster Royce would come back to her.

16min33s

"Where the fuck is it?"During his escape, Royce got into a room. The surveillance room. "Where is it?"It didn't matter. The ex-military held his gun at ready and left his hiding place. He couldn't let the predator leave, not with Isabelle alone in the jungle.

15min20s

Getting into the ship was easy. Zeltron had taught them right. The ship's interior was huge. Isabelle went to the main control panel. According to Zeltron, the code supposed to be there somewhere.

14min56s

Royce fired. He wanted to draw the predator's attention. "Where is it?" He fired again. Royce never thought one day he would want to run into that thing on purpose.

13min30s

There were too many codes but Isabelle clearly remembered the one that would active the creature.

12min17s

He fired the fourth shot out of despair. Royce was sure the predator had left and it was just a matter of time for Isabelle to get caught.

11min42s

"This is the one!" Isabelle mentally exclaimed. She typed the code into the activation area and then pressed "enter". She was praying for that to work, praying for Royce to be still alive.

11min41s

In an underground room, inside of a tank, a sleeping creature had just woken.

10min52s

Was she still alive? Royce wanted to believe so but it was getting harder to. Royce was about to shoot for the sixth time but that wasn't necessary. He felt an incredibly strong pressure on the back of his neck; it felt like a hand had just grabbed him. But there was nothing there, nothing he could see at least.

9min32s

She looked at the watch. "Where are you, Royce?" Isabelle thought.

8min26s

The predator finally became visible. It had worked. Royce had managed to draw it to him. Isabelle was safe.

7min51s

The tank was already shattered. The creature was alive and ready to do what it was made to do.

6min08s

The ship was ready. In a few minutes Royce would come through that door and they would head back to Earth. Isabelle wanted to believe that.

5min37s

So he would die. Royce faced it without fear. He thought of Isabelle and smiled.

5min35s

Suddenly, something happened. Royce couldn't move his head to see what it was. Next thing he knew, he was on the floor. Whether that thing had just given up killing him or… "She made it." Isabelle had saved his life again. A few meters from him, a medium-sized skinny creature was staring at the hunter.

The mercenary got up and stepped away from the two aliens. Then, he turned around and started to run in the opposite direction. "It's gonna be a hell of a fight." Such a shame he was going to miss it.

4min01s

Isabelle looked at the watch again. He still had four minutes. "Where are you?" she repeated.

3min42s

Royce exited the lab without looking back. All he wanted was to be with Isabelle. He knew he still had a few more minutes.

2min37s

Royce was running as fast as he could. He could spot the ship now. It was still there.

1min45s

She felt a tear rolling down her face. Isabelle promised herself not to look at that stupid watch again.

0min18s

Royce sprinted. He was close.

0min5s

4…3…2…1…The watch went off. Time was up. Isabelle knew what that meant. She couldn't go without him though. She just couldn't. The alarm was still on. It reminded her that their plan had failed, that she was alone, that Royce… She took off the watch and threw it violently on the floor. The sound stopped. The sniper broke down and cried. She cried like she hadn't in a long time. Maybe she cried like she had never cried before in her life. Even through the tears, Isabelle managed to see a silhouette getting closer and closer…She jumped and stood up. The blurry vision became clear. There he was. Royce was looking at her with a smile on his face, happy to know she was okay. Isabelle couldn't do anything else but to throw herself at his arms. She hugged him so hard that it even hurt. He didn't seem to mind though. She cupped his face in her hands. She needed to know that was real, that he was really there.

- I think I broke your watch.

Isabelle said smiling and crying at the same time.

Royce kissed her relieved. He was finally going home and he wasn't going alone.

…

Royce was right. It had been a hell of a fight. Judging from the destruction of the lab, the fight had been epic. Both creatures were on the ground, defeated. There was no winner. Zeltron's creature didn't resist. The predator however was capable of one last action. The hunt would continue. The humans had not won. The score was settled. The hunter activated its wrist device and pressed a button. A few seconds later, it was dead.

…

- All set?

Royce asked. He couldn't hide his happiness.

- Just like Zeltron taught us!

Isabelle answered. She was proud of herself. She was proud of them.

- So, let's go home!

Royce exclaimed.

The ship took off and the two soldiers couldn't be more excited. They were finally going home. Their excitement however impeded them to notice a little change in the main control panel's computer: "Coordinates successfully changed."

They were not going home.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Ok! A sequel to this sequel is already planned but since my classes start next week I don't know when I'll be able to post it! Thanks for reading! Até a próxima!


End file.
